Charmed Through The Scrying Bowl FanFic
by AuroraGlass
Summary: The charmed ones cast a spell to see a different dimention find out what they see.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Fan-fiction

Chapter .1.

In the Halliwell Manor the four sisters sat around their scrying bowl. Prue the oldest, started the spell. "Oldest of the sisters "P", I focus my energy, round and round and round our bowl, to make our vision whole."

Then piper with the second verse. "As sister of balance, I feed this trance, Stabilizing the ebb and flow, so we might hear and know."

Paige Came in with her line. "As sister of both craft and white light, I let the vision of heaven be ours tonight, vision to see through time and space, let our vision be not misplaced."

Phoebe then Finished the spell. "Let my power of premonition, peer into another dimension, through the power of four times four, with this liquid let the vision pour."

They all raised a little glass pitcher with a different liquid in it and all poured at once chanting "by the power of four times four."

Prue Poured black tar, Piper Poured a Rainbow colored oil, Phoebe poured crystal clear water, and Paige Poured milk as white as snow.

They poured till the pitchers were empty and the bowl was full. As they chanted once more the liquid writhed and churned , changing colors and creating images.

Once they could make out an image they recognized the manor but it looked younger somehow years younger and as they watched they could make out a man with dark hair looking out the window.

They all touched one side of the bowl then at Phoebe's bidding and the vision automatically became clearer.

The man was watching the rain with a worried look on his face.

They all heard a ringing like the phone was ringing in the manor but it was coming from the bowl manor,

Not their manor. The man turned and the vision followed him in the window and they watched as he answered the phone and got a silly grin on his face.

Paige looked at Phoebe and said "he has your smile Phoebe, the same smile you get when your thinking about your honey." Phoebe blushed, looked intently at the bowl, and again the vision got clearer.

The man was Asian in ethnicity but he had a stroke of Caucasian in him somewhere. Piper seemed to shift a little and they could hear his side of the conversation. "of course! … I'll be there tomorrow at 8.… no I cant not tonight … well my brothers need me to help unpack and my little brother Camrin is coming to visit… I love you to!."

As the Black haired man hung up the phone a man with dark brown hair in a sexy but rugged top but in sweats came storming down the stairs yelling "hey did you guys borrow my black jeans?" the black haired man said "oh yeah Clark, I washed them their in the dryer now!"

The brown haired man was muscled compared to the black haired man and his stance was way more aggressive but not in a "I have testosterone!!" kind of way.

The brown haired man actually stamped his foot and said "fine Cole I'll just have to wear them wet! I'm already going to be late!" then he paused thinking for a moment and added "it's raining so no big!"

Piper turned to Paige saying "You know there's something about this guy Clark that just screams you."

Paige looked shocked and then intrigued staring back at the bowl.

The Clark ran to the laundry room and Cole turned like he remembered something and went for the kitchen saying "Hey Charlie? You have a minute I have to talk to you about something!"

The vision followed Cole into the kitchen and there was another man with blonde hair they all assumed was Charlie, with a pad of paper and the cupboard doors open, first counting jars then writing something down.

Charlie turned when Cole came in saying "What's up Cole I'm trying to take stock of the kitchen but it's harder to do than it sounds, Grandma was either a packrat or she loved the herbs."

Phoebe said "Charlie sounds like the guy version of you Prue! But blonde" Prue scowled stuck her bottom lip out pouting and said "watch next thing you know there'll be a guy piper."

Cole started to say "Charlie how do you feel about?" and the front door opened and they heard the sound of boots. Cole said "I think that's Jay! be right back!" and bolted out the door.

One of the sisters must have been curious because the next thing they saw was the backside of a slender man with a long thick braid the color of black cherries that reached down to his but clomping his boots on the welcome matt and hanging up his grey trench coat.

Cole ran to him excitedly whispering "hey Cam welcome home! Wow look at your hair!" Cam looked happily surprised and said back equally excited but no where near as quietly "Cole!! God it's good to be back! You look so cute! In that outfit!"

Prue was grinning at Piper as she said "that is so you look he even has the same eyebrows!" Piper looked at the vision and said "you guys I think this is us but if we were all gay men!" they all looked at each other and said "that makes sense." and turned back to the vision in the bowl.

Cam was staring down Cole saying "You didn't tell them? But we talked about this like a week ago!" Cole looked at the ground like a kid who was just caught doing something they knew they shouldn't looked up with a shit eating grin and said "you cant stay angry at me I'm your brother!"

They both looked at each other for a second and it was Cam who cracked and said "ok, ok We'll talk to them together you brat!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Halliwell manor exploded with the cries of aggravation and accusation! The sisters watched as Charlie berated his little brother with a torrent of frustration "how could you do this he didn't even come home after the funeral we needed him and he just calls up and you forgive him and invite him to move back in and not even tell us?"

Cole looked like he was halfway between hand caught in a cookie jar and stubborn reproachful ness.

"I have been trying to talk to you all week and you just keep saying your too busy and you'll talk to me later but you haven't! obviously!" Cole retorted with vehemence.

Clark took this time to try to calm the situation saying "Hey you guys, it's ok we can discuss this when I get back from my gig ok? I just don't want you three to go bonkers and destroy the manor while I'm gone ok?"

Cam looked at his big brother saying "Thank you Clark I would be happy to tell every one what I've been up to and I'll just stay in the attic, up and out of the way, you'll barely know I'm here."

Charlie looked at his little brother saying "Right I doubt that!" and storming into the kitchen where they all heard many banging cupboards and clanging pots and pans.

Clark looked at Cam and said "Look Cam I don't have the same hang ups as Charlie but I'm not happy with you right now you should have talked to all of us first and we are all doing our part so when I get back we're going to sit down and go over what you're here for and what you were thinking running off after grandma died without telling any of us what you were doing and scaring the crap out of us be back at 10 tonight."

Clark whipped around grabbed his bag and shot out the front door slamming the door behind him. They could hear the car start and drive off Cole looked apologetically at Cam who was looking at the floor intently. "Cam don't take it hard they just need to know what you were doing and I think their more relieved than angry right now."

Cam Cleared his throat like he was choking back tears and nodded saying "Thanks Cole can you help me take my bags up stairs to the attic?"

As the brothers lugged the trunk and three bags up the stairs the Prue was smiling fondly at Phoebe. Paige saw the look and asked Piper "what's with them?" only to see a smirk that matched the others looks of fond memories long gone.

Piper answered her query "well what you are seeing is what happened with us when Grams died. Not exactly the same though see Phoebe came home after the funeral but she didn't make the funeral at all and the issues are a little different like Prue thought Phoebe had no vision no plan for the future and there were only three of us then."

Paige looked at the bowl in wonder saying "you mean I get the slightly different show of your past?" Paige clasped her hands and tilted her head to look cute and mushy adding "I feel so included!" laughing the sisters turned back to the now alone Cam in the attic.

Cam was looking at a picture album it was a picture of his mother their mother only with black hair holding two babies one a new born the other a year old. Another photo with their grandma two boys was next and Cam was crying on the plastic covering, he wiped his tears and put the photo album away turning to the next object of interest a big wooden chest with a pretty lock on it.

Cam got up and looked through some stuff till he found a screwdriver and tried to pry off the lock then tried it like a key. Finally he got Frustrated and threw the screw driver saying "Why wont you just … Open!"

And with the last words the lock opened and fell to the floor.

Cam shocked and awed looked at the box like he wasn't sure about opening it now but curiosity won out and he slowly raised the lid. Inside the box was a big book with a symbol like a circle with a Celtic cross only diagonal inside a pentagram.

Cam opened the book and inside was an inscription which Cam read out loud "Hear now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here The great work of magic is sought. ... In this night and in this hour We call upon the ancient power. The power that has been sealed we call let it be revealed."

A flash of blue and the sound of thunder and Cam stood up dropping the book into the chest he closed it and went down stairs quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter .3.

The Charmed ones sat around the Scrying bowl again, after they all had had a potty break, and had dinner. It just so happens that they were all eager to see what happened to their male dimension doubles. Would they have the same powers? Would they be successful where the girls weren't?

As they gazed into the bowl, they all saw Cole making dinner, setting the table, and at the same time moving jackets and bags off the table.

As Cole picked up a bowl, and his jacket, there was a flash, and suddenly there was a picture in front of him, not a solid picture of a place, but like it was overlapping his kitchen in a hologram sort of way. He saw two men from behind, and as one of them said, "Oh yeah it was my brother Cam I was talking about before."

Cole realized he was looking at himself, and his boyfriend Danny, but this never happened. As he watched, so did the sisters, and they all heard what Danny was saying "So you're all in the house together then?"

Piper got suddenly nervous for Cole, but Cole was phoebe's double, wasn't he? This seamed more like what happened to her when phoebe came back.

Cole was watching as the Picture of Danny Said, "Hey honey I want to show you something special I've been planning." Cole just stared at himself saying, "What is it? Come on tell me!" then suddenly the picture got fuzzy and rearranged so that they were in a room now a fancy room with lush furniture and a big bed.

Cole watched himself turn his back on Danny and saw Danny raise a zigzagging knife over his head even as the other Cole was saying "Oh my gods! This must have cost a fortune!" the knife came down and Cole dropped his Jacket trembling and crying, "No!"

Cole ran up the stairs to find Charlie saying, "Charlie I can't finish dinner can you take over I have to run out to the store before Clark gets back." Not waiting for a reply he grabbed his bag, and a different jacket.

Cam came down the stairs from the attic, at just the right moment to see Cole, run down the next flight of stairs.

Cam ran to catch up grabbing his boots and jacket on the way outside, jumping in the car with Cole. Cam caught his breath and said, "What's wrong Cole?" Cole didn't answer, he just put the car in gear, and hit the gas.

"I have to talk to Danny!" Cole stated with a little to much stress in his voice, "Cam I just saw something, I don't know why, but I was making dinner, and setting the table, and suddenly I saw Danny and I, and Cam, Danny stabbed me! please I don't know what to do, come with me?" this all came out in a rush, a big gushing rush, that didn't make much sense at all.

Cam knew his brother and this was not normal, so he said, "Of course Hun I'm there." Cole just Smiled, a kinda crazy smile, and kept driving.

Now The sisters all but Paige were freaking out Prue was saying, "what are you doing? going to meet the demon? Like hi I'm lunch, sorry I don't have a silver platter, but you don't mind do you? oh and by the way, here's my brother, for desert?"

Paige was saying, "What's going on why are you all freaking out on me?" While Phoebe said, "That wasn't my power! I mean it doesn't do that!"

Piper was just sitting there saying, "I only got out of there because of my power but Cole doesn't have my power! Oh My God! Their going to die! What should we do? can we do something?"


	4. Chapter 4

OK so a friend of mine is reading the story and he got confused as to which characters correlate to which characters in the story. So I'm going to make a little chart for you.

Paige's double is Clark the second oldest brother no power so far.

Phoebe's double is Cole but he isn't the youngest brother and has a version of phoebe's power so far.

Piper's double is Camrin (AKA Cam) the youngest brother no power so far.

Prue's double is the oldest brother Charles (AKA Charlie) no power so far.

I will update this chart from time to time.

Chapter .4.

The sisters were all on edge, nothing but air, and the tiniest bit of seat. They all stared in disbelief as Cole and Camrin went into an apartment building. Piper knew that apartment building it was Jeremy's old place.

Piper started to cast a spell she didn't know, under her breath She said "Spirits of another place, moving through time and space, use my power I call it thrice, protect the witch Cole from his vice, return him to a safer dwelling, where he might do some proper spelling.

Cole was moving too fast for Camrin to follow at the same pace, so Cole got to the floor he wanted pretty quick. Camrin huffing and puffing finally made it to the floor where Cole was, only to see Cole standing there unmoving.

"Cam I can't do it." Cole said, "I mean what am I supposed to say? Hey are you going to try to kill me with a curvy blade? I can't lets just go back home." Cole turned and ran back down the stairs Cam had just come up. "Right cause I was just thinking the same thing" Cam said and he hopped down the stairs happy to be going down.

The sisters all sighed in relief, the brothers were not ready for Danny, if he was anything like Jeremy they would need all the powers they could get.

Paige was curious about the other brothers, so they all concentrated on Clark, and the Picture became smoky like a storm cloud. When the bowl cleared again it was Clark and he was singing a song in a café.

"Be mine for the day! I Cant keep running after you. All I want is to stay! in you warm and loving arms. And when you go to sleep, I just want to keep watch over you!" He sang to the audience.

The audience who was made up of drooling men and women were clapping and screaming "we love you Clark!!! Clark I want to have you Babies!!!" Clark just kinda smiled like he hoped the women weren't going to try to jump him in the alley again.

Last time luckily there was a security guard outside having a smoke, And he had pried the women off Clark and walked them inside.

The sisters were watching all this like little clips of his past taking up a small portion of the large bowl.

This time he needed to get back home to have a talk with His Brothers so he said "Thank you! I'll be back next week!" and walked off the stage grabbed a bouncer and said, "Hey can you walk me to my car?"

Paige was trying not to laugh and actually doing a great job of covering up all but the red face.

Clark was walking to his car, when a whole group of men, and women, ran at him. The guard took position and said, "Hey man, I don't think I can stop them all you better hurry."

Clark turned and ran to his car and as he was grabbed from behind he thought oh god I just need to get home! And he saw a bright light the wind picked up and suddenly he was home.

Staring at Charlie making dinner, Clark just twitched, like he wasn't sure how to react to being one place, and then another so suddenly.

Clark walk slowly up behind Charlie and said "Charlie I need to talk to you." Clark sat down and Charlie turned the heat down and came to sit next to him saying "Hey Clark I didn't hear you come in, how was the performance?"

As Charlie got a good look at Clarks face he said, "Clark are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Clark just blinked and said, "Charlie do you think it's possible to teleport?"

Charlie just opened, and closed his mouth in a silent, um uh um face. Clark explained that he had just been jumped in the parking lot at the café, and when he thought he had to get home, he was suddenly here looking at Charlie cooking dinner.

Charlie just looked at him and said, "Maybe you need to rest? Why don't you go upstairs, and lay down?"

Charlie looked concerned and so Clark did what he suggested. Clark headed upstairs, meeting a jumpy Cole and a rather tiered looking Camrin.

Cam said, "Clark are you ok?" Clark just said, "No I think I teleported." Then looking at Cole who just looked at him stunned Said, "Cole I might need you and cam to drive back to the café and pick up my car."

With that Clark just went upstairs. Cole and Cam looked at each other then walked into the kitchen saying at the same time, "Charlie?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own charmed.

Chapter .5.

Charlie looked up from staring into the soup he was stirring which just kept stirring itself in an unnoticed sort of way.

"yeah?" Charlie said in an absent voice Because he was still a little bit in shock.

"Is Clark Ok? He just caught us in the hallway he said some thing about him teleporting out of the café parking lot?" Cam said.

"Yeah he said something like that to me to but he wasn't really serious right?" Charlie said as he absently reached for the spoon with out looking and it hopped into his hand, this also went unnoticed.

Charlie, Cam, and Cole just thought about it for a couple of minutes while Charlie went about setting the table and as he took the pot from the stove to the table he didn't notice that all the bowls suddenly filled with soup and the pot drained halfway.

This was not unnoticed by Cam and he gaped at what had just happened. Cole saw Cams expression and asked him, "what's wrong Cam? You look like you've just seen a horrible accident."

Charlie hadn't seen what he had done for it was his power the sisters knew it was the sisters had watched in disbelief as Charlie had used his powers thrice and not noticed at all when he had filled the bowls of soup he was so in shock he had thought he was just not paying attention to what he was doing and he had just finished to fast.

"Charlie did you see what just happened? The bowls just filled themselves!" Cam said in a hysterical sort of way.

Charlie just put the pot of soup down and said, "Um what? No they didn't! don't be silly!" Cole just looked at Charlie then at Cam then Charlie again.


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the updated chart

Paige = Clark: singer/ artist ,can teleport so far and not the youngest.

Piper = Camrin: youngest but street smart no power so far no job for a while either.

Pheobe = Cole: above middle child, casts astral projections of the future no job so far.

Prue = Charlie: oldest child runs an accounting firm and can move things with his will and his power reacts strangely to liquids.

The sisters four sat in a circle... er... square? around the scrying bowl giggling at the look on their Doppelganger faces feeling a certain sense of kinship.  
Cam was slack jawed Cole was worried and Charlie was downright impertinent, as Charlie ranted out loud about how the soup could not have gotten into the bowls without him ladling it there, while at the same time Clark came back down the stairs and looked at his brothers curiously.

"Why is it that my brothers are all insane!" asked Charlie in a storm of frustration.

"We Probably seem that way I'm sure Charlie but we aren't it really happened." answered Cam trying to be reassuring while looking shocked into being paler than he already was.

at that Charlie whirled around on Cam saying, "and I have had it up to here with you!" then Charlie balled up his wet towel and threw it at Cam.

Cam threw up his splayed hands and the Towel stopped in mid air and frosted over.

Cam let out a little "eep!" then huddled behind Clark the Pop-towel-sicle fell to the floor with a slushy thump.

Clark Immediately reprimanded Charlie for throwing things in the kitchen and Cole started to scold Charlie saying "I saw it to Charlie you didn't have to throw something at Cam he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Charlie pointed at the sludgy towel-icie on the floor and said "How did you do that? Why is it so cold? What is going on? You teleported Clark? Did the soup really put itself in the bowls?"

Clark Cam and Cole looked at the spilt towel cone and said nothing for a long while.

Cam then remembered the book in the attic. "Hey you guys?" Cam edged.  
"I read this book upstairs and it was talking about stuff like this want me to go get it?"


End file.
